


Choosing a Christmas Tree

by McBangle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fanart, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Bitty tore through the tree farm like he was on a mission – which he was. Jack knew the drill: stay back with the kids and keep them entertained until Bitty had picked out the perfect tree.
At least, Bitty thought Jack knew the drill. Unfortunately, Jack couldn’t always be trusted to follow instructions when the kids turned up the adorability.





	

Bitty tore through the tree farm like he was on a mission – which he was. He had a very specific list of criteria: Balsam fir, perfectly conical, minimum of 7 feet tall (ideally 8-plus), minimal if any pinecones, no sparse or flattened spots (acceptable only if the spot were small enough to hide against the wall). Jack knew the drill: stay back with the kids and keep them entertained until Bitty had picked out the perfect tree.

At least, Bitty _thought_ Jack knew the drill. Unfortunately, Jack couldn’t always be trusted to follow instructions when the kids turned up the adorability.

“It’s perfect!” Madeline gasped.

“Our twee, our twee!” Johnny burbled.

Bitty took a cleansing breath, and then turned to see the tree they’d selected.

His hand flew to his mouth. It was… hideous. There was no other word for it.

It was a Norway spruce – guaranteed to start dropping needles all over their floor the minute they took it home. It couldn’t possibly have stood any more than 5 feet tall, sparse and lopsided on the top but with absurdly wide lower branches. It looked wider than it was tall. Bitty hadn’t known it was possible for a pine tree to be wider than it was tall, but here it was. The ugliest tree he’d ever seen in his life, and his two-year-old was _hugging_ it!

“Johnny, sweetheart, don’t hug the tree. It will scratch you!” He lifted his squirming toddler into his arms.

“Daddy, we _have_ to get this tree, please, Daddy, please!” his daughter begged.

“Pwease, pwease, Daddy,” Johnny buried his cold face in Bitty’s neck.

“This…? Honey, no, it’s so…” Bitty looked to Jack for backup.

“Papa likes it, don’t you, Papa? Please Papa, please Daddy, we want this tree!”

Jack shrugged. The traitor.

Bitty set Johnny down and crouched so that he was at Madeline’s level. “I’ll help you pick out a different tree, Maddie. A better tree. Wouldn’t you like a nice, tall Christmas tree that would almost reach the ceiling in our great room?”

Madeline pouted. “No, Daddy, not a tall tree. Don’t you see, Daddy, _this_ is our tree!”

Bitty sighed. “What do you like about this tree?”

Madeline looked at him with a suddenly solemn expression, her brown eyes puppy-dog wide. “Every year, Papa gets to put the star on our tree. But Daddy, _you_ could put the star on this tree without even standing on tippy toes!”

Johnny hugged his side “Daddy’s twee! Put the star on the twee, Daddy!”

Bitty glanced at Jack and sighed. “I’ll hold it steady while you chop it down.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a true story, although some aspects of the tree's hideousness have been exaggerated for comedic purposes.
> 
> I won't be able to contribute something every day, but I've got at least one more thing planned.


End file.
